


I'll see you when it gets bright

by anxiaohong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A lot of mentioned relationships, Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Investigations, Izzy is confused, Jace can be nice, Jace is a jerk, M/M, Malec, Sebastian is NOT Jonathan, War, jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaohong/pseuds/anxiaohong
Summary: An unusual demon attack in Alicante catches Shadowhunters off-guard. While they're striving to prevent the destruction of the Shadowhunters capital, whoever is behind this is inevitably getting closer to them. Some end up figuring out who they are, but most important, they fight together.Shadowhunters and Downworlders.This might be some substantial detail...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Sebastian Verlac, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 9





	1. SIMON

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> For starters, thank you for checking out my story. I'm really committed for this one, and I'm really thankful for every single person who tries it out. 
> 
> You should know first that this is not centred on relationships, even though they're a great part of this. I've put a lot of my limited imagination to work up all the plot.  
> But of course, given that I wrote this, you should expect some Jimon...  
> A lot of Malec, mentioned Clace and Clizzy and anyway it's written up there probably you've seen it... Oh and Sebastian Verlac in this story is NOT Jonathan Morgenstern. You've probably seen that as well... 
> 
> I might take some time to update but I'll do everything in my power to make it perfect. The chapters are pretty short this time but there will be a lot published, regardless, for each of the scenes described by a character.
> 
> So, I really, truly, sincerely hope you'll enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to leave comments to let me know what you think of this one 🥺. 
> 
> I do not own Shadowhunters and its characters only belong to Cassandra Clare.

Simon was hardly aware of the way he had managed to get involved in one of the Shadowhunters mission, given the fact that, for starters, he was a vampire and most of all, a rookie, which made of him the least experienced of his fellows.

While looking around him, strapping his favourite silver sharp blade that Raphael had offered him on his gear, he counted the number of Downworlders rounded up in the main room. Seelies clad in their copper armor, werewolves and vampires cooperating together, a slew of warlocks hexing and wielding magic. 

Simon hence knew that, judging by the severity of this mission, his presence was highly needed, just as everyone else's. It was not a matter of efficiency but a matter of number. 

And it's only once the leader team was summoned to the instructions hall that Simon got to know about this whole urgency.  
Next to him, Isabelle was standing crossed arms in all seriousness and her usual ethereal beauty- and if Simon didn't know better, he'd totally be staring- Alec leaned on his fists onto the table as Magnus's hand instinctively rested on his shoulder, Jace and Clary remained together beside Luke as an old habit, and Meliorn adjusted the leather of his armor, throwing fleeting glances in Isabelle's direction. And the whole team, or most of it, was gathered.   
Simon threw a look around him, wondering if any other vampire certainly stronger than his fledgling self was to join them, but as everyone settled into the room, he concluded he was the only one. It was most definitely a matter of number.

"Okay, everyone's here. I assume you all know why your presence's required."   
Alec solemnly said and watched as everyone nodded, except _knowledgeable_ Simon. He then rolled his eyes skyward, however resigning to explain himself.   
"An outlandish demon attack has been alerted into Idris and some unusual entities and demons are wandering around many institutes over the world, which not only put mundanes into danger but also the entire Shadow World. Sebastian and myself are making some digging about it, but we don't have much time left. Soldiers from Alicante, as numerous as they are, aren't enough to keep the area safe. They need reinforcement and that's why we're all here." 

Soon, the attention was drawn away from Simon, _thankfully_ enough, and everyone severely nodded. 

"We've been trying to reach other institutes to know more about the attack but none has been able to fill us more with informations. The Clave's working on it. They'll keep us posted, hopefully."  
Izzy pursued before Alec wearily sighed, reaching for Magnus's lower back. 

"Yeah, Magnus however scoped out himself the corpses and it seems like one of the greatest demon is responsible for a big part of this." 

"A demon called Glasya-Labolas, that represents manslaughter and bloodshed. The demons under his command have a particular way to slay humans." 

"We need to elaborate a plan, and quickly."   
Jace added, bringing back a strand of golden hair grazing his skin over his forehead, after Magnus had revealed the bloodcurdling name of a demon unknown to Simon for obvious reasons. A map of Idris appeared upon the lit up table they were scattered around.  
The city from the upper view seemed nothing if not _giant_. Simon had never been there before, not that he had ever planned to. He specifically hated scary things.

"We definitely need to split." 

"No shit, Sherlock."   
Jace jibed, however this time without one of these nerving smirks that he used to plaster upon his pretty face on times like this. But it still managed to get on Simon's nerves. Which was frustrating given that Jace _was_ just as scary as well at times. 

Simon ignored it, this time also, sign that he was getting sort of flipped out already, as every eyes were riveted to the head of the Institute, Alec, whom the ones scanned Simon for a second before flickering onto Isabelle. 

"Right. Simon, you could head off with Jace on the east side. This area is particularly infected and I already sent fighters to the other side of the city."   
Jace and Simon shared a stealthy glance before staring at Alec, both confuzzled. If teams had to be made, putting Jace and Simon in the same was not going to work. If nothing, the last seconds were a concluding enough proof of that _fact_. Alec pointed to some parts of the map.  
"This is not debatable. You need to focus on the mission. So, Clary, you can go with Izzy to the borderline to supervise Brocelind Plain and I'll go with Magnus to the core of Alicante." 

Isabelle let out a short snort that strangely shook off the strain flooding Simon's heart.

"I thought we need to _focus_."  
Izzy taunted and wiggled one eyebrow at her glowering older brother, whilst a fond smile formed at the corner of Clary's lips.

"Magnus's **not** going to distract me."   
Alec easily retorted, at what Magnus cleared his throat in obvious disapproval. 

Simon, almost feeling Meliorn get impatient, rubbed the back of his neck in uneasiness. He was pretty good at fumbling in awkward situations, which most of the time made it even more awkward.   
Magnus and Alec had been openly together for months and, although they had had their bad phases, their presence just seemed to make one another more and more happy every day if it was still possible at this point.  
It was sickeningly endearing.  
But, Simon, as long as it took him to come to terms with it, envied the enticing bond that drew them together, that he wished he could find in another one. He had waived this now bygone idea away a long time ago, though... Just once he'd seen Jace and Clary _kissing_ , and it'd hurt pretty bad.

"Where do Luke and I go?"   
Meliorn's question brought him back to reality for his own sake and everybody else's. 

"Luke will leave with Maia and Jordan. You can go with Raphael and Sebastian, I have full trust in you and I believe quarrels between werewolves and vampires have no place to be in such a urgent mission. Is that okay?"

"Very well."  
Meliorn bowed his head in his usual elegance. 

"I believe no one's assigned to the Lake Lyn yet."   
Clary suggested before Alec nodded. 

"Neither is anyone to the northern canal. I highly doubt demons will venture there. But Meliorn, you can lead the way with Raphael, Sebastian and your assigned teammates."   
Meliorn once again nodded his head.

"So I go around the lake, near the forest."   
Luke hence deduced.

"That's exact. Everyone's settled?"   
The whole crew nodded at Alec. Including Simon, this time.   
"Very well. We'll be wearing earpieces to reach other teams just in case. Remember, stick together. You can split over the area with your teammates but don't let anyone wander too far, especially in open areas. I also recommended all species in each team so that every crew is complete. The main goal is to make it to the dawn."

Simon was pretty sure all the advices were directed to him, not that anyone would mention it, let alone himself. He was secretly thankful for that as well. He'd take them for good use.

Without adding anything, Alec clapped his hands together, urging each of the team leaders to scatter in the hallways to get ready.   
Simon felt the ghost of his no longer beating heart throb against his chest, he could swear, unfairly fastening, before he felt a comforting hand weigh on his shoulder.   
Isabelle, previously standing alongside him, brought her arms around him in an unexpected yet very wanted embrace. He hugged her back and rested his suddenly hefty head on the top of her head, sighing all the strain out. It felt _perfect_. But as the warmth of her presence enveloped him, the fear of losing it made him shiver. 

"Be careful, Simon."  
Her voice was muffled in his jacket, but loud enough for him to nod and tighten his grip around her.

"I'm an expert at this kind of war and battle movie plots, don't worry. Thing is, in real life it's much more terrifying." 

Isabelle pulled back to flash him the purest genuine grin, the kind that could make him forget about his impending and very certain death. Well, second and final death.   
But, soon, in one brief movement almost vying with Simon's vampire speed, she was gone and following her equipped team waiting for her and Clary, who had been warmly smiling at them both from afar.   
He bleakly smiled back, placed the earpiece on its right place. 

And as one look behind earned him a hard scowl from Jace, he sighed and reluctantly walked by his team.

"Ready?"  
Here was the nerving smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	2. ISABELLE

Isabelle had known Idris for as long as she could remember.  
She remembered the scent of the fresh lake she had tended to fear, the light coming from the Lightwood manor and its vast plain that the soft sun kissed until the grass sparkled like gold.   
Everything about Alicante had something mysterious, something heavenly that speared her heart with excitement and adoration for her hometown full of memories.

Her look went on the huddle of fighters following her and her dearest mate, Clary.   
Isabelle wondered what it was like, what would be the sensation that procured her presence in a city she hardly knew. After all, Clary had joined the Shadowhunters only recently and, albeit she had blended in the team effortlessly, being on the field in such an important and dangerous mission must be overwhelming.

However, her green eyes were full of will to fight and ambition. She looked _fierce_ as, her daggers tightly gripped in each hand, she took tall strides, her look hovering the glowing glass towers above them.

Isabelle felt like Clary didn't need any pep talk right at the moment, she seemed _ready_.   
And this simple fact brought Isabelle a surge of admiration towards the newbie Shadowhunter.

Alec had informed that the portal enabling the demons to reach the surface of earth was the Lake and its multiple canals. Therefore, as Isabelle and Clary led the others to the city, they marched along the streaming water leading to Alicante.

"I'm worried about Luke."   
Clary suddenly stated, her fists tightening around the haft of her blades.   
Isabelle let out a quiet sigh and a short silence in response.   
"If the demons crawl out of the lake, they're more likely to be attacked first."

"Clary, everyone is in danger. Luke just as much as the others."   
Isabelle let the silver of her whip around her wrist shuffle and streak down her sweaty palms, as Clary flickered her fair eyes down onto the grass.   
"But he's not alone. Maia and Jordan are very experienced werewolves and so are the other teammates accompanying him. Luke is strong. But together, they're even stronger."   
Isabelle watched while Clary frantically nodded, and reached out a hand to gently grasp her forearm, rubbing a thumb over it.   
"Everything's gonna be alright. Magnus will reinforce the wards around Alicante and greater demons only have a limited number of legions. Soon it's gonna be over."

Clary finally locked eyes with Isabelle, as they both smiled in comfort.   
_Perhaps she's not fearless_ , Izzy mused, _but she_ _ **is**_ _ready._

The sound of water sloshing and low growls put an abrupt stop to their discussion. They both looked at the same direction, the source of water, the spate where a dull darkness started to spread, infecting the clear water.

"Quick! Everyone, move back!"   
Isabelle shouted, gesturing a hand to make her followers step back.  
The silver snake grazing her skin finally released her wrist and she quickly grabbed her stele to activate the speed rune.   
Clary clasped tight both her daggers in front of her, Raj, Aline and the others bracing themselves behind.

In front of their flaming eyes were a dozen of shapeless creatures creeping out of the water, tearing the dust with their claws, bellowing in what sounded like pain.

Isabelle didn't need any more time to make a move. With a quick gesture of her arm, she threw her whisk around its neck, knocked it hard onto the ground before gripping a seraph blade, making a swift roll forward to shove the divine blade into the repulsive mass of rotten flesh.

"One."   
She breathed out.  
Feeling something shifting behind her, she instantly used her speed to turn around and slice the demon approaching her, watching the burning dust of demon emanate in the chilling air.

"Two."   
As in a blink of an eye, a demon pounced onto one of her fighting teammates, she immediately rushed and spinned around, chopped off the creature's hideous head.

"Three."   
She turned around, followed with her eyes the multiple soldiers slaying demons one by one, scruting the several attacks coming from nowhere. And when she thought all the demons had been defeated, two remaining loped in her direction at each side of her.

"Five."   
She muttered under her irregular breath before kicking the first away and slitting the other one in an one-split second with her whip, stabbing the writhing demon onto the ground, listening to the thud growl it made as she shoved the sharp tip of her stick deeper into its entrails.

It took several seconds for the adrenaline submerging Isabelle to quell and even more seconds for her to catch her breathe. Her black orbs searched for Clary's green ones, she was panting in her back, wiping a single drop of scarlet blood trickling down her chin.   
But as she lifted her head, pressing her mouth closed and intently looking through her eyes, Izzy knew she was fine. More than fine.

"Five."   
Isabelle teased, feeling the freezing material of her whip slithering up her forearm back to its place.

Clary let her lips curve into a teasing smirk.

"Six." 


	3. JACE

"Won't you stop talking?"

Jace controlled his unsteady breathe, he was pretty good at _controlling_ , sustaining in front of his face his smooth and glowing seraph blade where reflected magnificently the flames edging their path, the pale fizzling moonlight bathing as well the protruding glass all around them. Alicante beauty was utterly distracting. Its blue reflects flickering still in the breeze looked exactly the same as flakes in the snowy wind, on a brisk winter. Jace loved winter. He loved snow, rough and aching cold to the bones. It made him feel vulnerable and invicible all at once.  
He wasn't feeling any of this, right now. No, he was _annoyed_.

Simon's rambling wouldn't usually affect him, except this time, it _did_. It seemed like the screams echoing before them, the wind enhancing the flames devouring Alicante, had doubled up. So did Simon's complaints. 

They had now trudged down endless corridors that Jace fortunately knew by heart. Navigating their way through the multiple halls had become a tough task added to the fuzzy light blurring his sight, the sounds deafening his surroundings and the constant oncoming demons obstructing their way.   
In years of practice, never had he fought so many foes in so bare time.   
Simon's rambling aside, something was wrong. 

At some point, Simon had stopped droning on and off on how terrifying was this whole predicament. And, _angel_ , that was about time.  
Jace hadn't bothered wondering why. Really, Simon's loss of words was beneficial.

But soon, Simon had stopped walking as well. That wasn't helping at all. Jace could as well wave him off and keep making it through the city but well... Clary would have him dead. Probably..

"What's wrong?"   
Had Jace inquired before turning back, feeling drops of sweat tickle his skin under the harrowing heat shrouding Idris. They had no time for any vampire's whim, let alone Simon's. When the guy starts raving, he just **never** stops.

"Someone's hounding us." 

"What?"   
Jace lowered his weapon as his interlocutor looked uncommonly earnest, and stepped closer to the vampire, eyebrows scrunched, rapidly joining the latter in his concern.

"I can sense it. There's someone." 

"Is everything okay?"   
Underhill marched his way up to them, making both their heads perk up in his direction while he wearily tightened the bandage covering the riven muscles of his palms.

"According to the vampire, someone's..."   
Jace, in the midst of some unprepared insulting speech about Simon, dwelled standstill while, lips parted, he could percept the sound of heavy metal meeting the ground, which he was sure the others had heard as well, an ongoing sound of sword steel stroking the marble his feet treaded, just right behind them.  
The sharp squeaking sound stopped, alerted the Shadowhunter. This brief sound could only mean one thing.  
"A spectre."

The position of his blade swiftly shifted, his left arm instantly moved backwards, his steps wavering on the cold surface of the ground, inaudible as his own mere breathe.

_Nimble and silent_ , he muttered under it.

The shadows entangling through the obscurity, created unrecognizable shapes until the lithe smoke of shadows finally turned into a slender silhouette. This would be the third time he'd come face to face with such a creature. He could thank Valentine for ending up unharmed the first times he'd fought one of those, but really he'd never.

_Blind but observant_ , he however listened to the voice, in his head.

The mild whisper of the translucent entity, as he focused on its breathe, started to resound louder in his ears, the movements of his feet yet quietly colliding the ground.

Jace made his blade spin twice before pointing the tip of the steel at the stunted shadow that lurked in the darkness, without so far percepting the outline of its silhouette.

As silent as its steps echoed, Jace sensed its body shifting and skirting his presence.

_"Spectres are vicious and snaky beings. Their tall silhouette might daunt you. But don't let yourself get thrown off, dodge it as much as you can."_

Jace sidestepped as the shadow lunged forward.

_"Observe its movements, register the way it shifts around you."_

He stepped back twice, evading the demon's attack endeavor, spinned around, kept his blade near his eyes flashed gold for a second.

_"Attack when its blurry appearance wears off. The only way to get rid of it is to_ _**cut its head off** _ _."_

Once the color of its rotten flesh shimmered in the sneaking in moonlight, Jace let it move forward, bracing himself to strike. As soon as the revealed shadow dashed in his direction, he bounded back, stepping onto the wall, twirling in the air while throwing his sword in a lethal whirlwind, until it reached the skeleton's neck and victoriously beheaded the monster.

Jace agilely landed back on his feet, crouched onto the floor while behind him was the spectre spreading its flickering dust in the air.

_Flexible and light._

Jace watched while the glitter emanated off his gleaming blade becoming as clean as new, even more similar to snow flakes than Idris endless stardust.   
His heterochromatic eyes were tantalised by the fair color that induced the moonlight on the steel, until a low growling on his left interpellated him. It sounded louder than a spectre's.  
They drifted towards the sound in no time, when in front of them stood a heap of bloody flesh forming a demon, a plain shadow behind his teammate;

"Simon!"   
Without waiting no more, Jace threw a thin dagger in its direction at the same time Simon took sight of the demon, desperately trying to save the Downworlder, successfully targeting the monster. Unfortunately, and Jace knew, the dagger wasn't slightly enough to make it retreat.

Jace hurried forward, aiming at the creature in his line of sight, until a crippling pang stopped him straight in his tracks, hitched his breathe, pushed him forward.   
The burning pain in his collarbone, the look of horror and undeniable panick shattering the vampire's face, the scalding and viscous substance drenching the fabric of his tee, everything alarmed him.

He frowned in incomprehension, and then in pain. In hard and rough ache that almost reached his heart, just like the icing snow, making him easily collapse and wince as his knees met the floor.

The pervasive darkness of the glassed room had intensified, Simon's face turning into a plain pale stain, progressively blurring as well.

He reached out for his sore shoulder, feeling the warm liquid seep through his trembling fingers, as it gently trickled down the chilling material of a blade.

"What... what's going on..?"   
He whined, out of torturing pain, letting himself fall into the vampire's arms, not reaching strength enough to maintain himself.

"Jace?"

He blinked.

" _Jace_!"

Then... _nothing_.


	4. ALEC

The crackling of the wave of flames instigated around the city heated the room, almost crooning like death, distracting them from their goal. Soon, they were standing in the main hall covered in dust and ashes, glistening in fresh and thriving blood.

Alec's legs were sore from the considerable walk they had done, all the combats they had gone through.  
Nothing was heard but the silence breaking sound of their steps and their controlled wheezing each time a demon shattered into ashes, squirming onto the ground.

"By the Angel, that's a real slaughter."  
Alec hissed, tightening his fingers around his unscathed bow, and watched in horror the carnage the demons' arrival had caused in the previously white structure.

Magnus briefly let his eyes fall onto the gore leaking down strewn corpses, but his duty quickly got back his attention.

Deftly rising his hands up above his head, he started slowly whirl his fingers around. His unbridled magic strewing the floor to the walls, wrapping the hall. Soon, a cerulean hazy wave flushed out, creating a blowout, leaving smooth magical ripples like water all around.

Alec squinted at the blue glinting light that had plunked him. But the magic, after reaching the outside, dwindled like smothered fire, deflated to finally leave harmless blue sparks peaking Magnus’s fingertips.

Considerably frowning, the Shadowhunter watched while his partner wobbled, contemplating his hands aimlessly wavering.

“You okay?”  
Alec gingerly inquired while stealing glances around them.

“Something’s blocking me.”  
He threw his seemingly brittle magic around once again, but this time, the usual lethal gleam only smote the glass walls, to abruptly impulse him backwards.

"Magnus! Are you-"  
Cut sharp in what he was planning to do, Alec enlarged his eyes at some point, slivers of pain carved through his limbs, down his nape to his collarbone.   
The goaded ache reached deep in his bones, the hunch turned into a certainty. He knew this feeling.  
" _Jace_..."

"Alec, what's wrong?"   
Magnus bawled, standing unsteadily but however making it to Alec's side whose palm automatically reached for his hip, fingers skimming their way along his parabatai rune.

"Jace... it's.. he's injured."   
Dread relapsed upon his shoulders, he pressed his eyes closed, in sheer and sour fear.

"Will you be okay?"  
The latter fluttered his eyelids open for a fleeting time, and nodded his head as an affirmative response.

"That's Jace I'm worried about."

"I know. Let's wrap it up."  
Magnus rapidly went back to his task, and, regaining his defensive stance, he waggled his hands around until sparks of cerulean light fizzled around him.   
The snapping of his fingers waned in the rattling sound of flames, however rang sharp in Alec's ears for a moment. He blinked a couple of times, fuzzy moonlight blinding him.   
He needed to focus.

His hand moved up to his earpiece, before he cleared his throat in anticipation.

"Alec, court room of Alicante. I need Simon."  
Buzzing sounds answered him before it dwindled and let place to a loud voice.

"Alec! We... have a problem here. I know that technically, you _know_ , and that's certainly the reason why you reached out to me, I mean, why would you, otherwise..? But, before you say anything just know that I'm really, really sorry. I really am. I-I didn't see it coming, I know I've been... reckless. I'm trying my best to get him to wake up but... I don't... what should I do? He's... he's not moving and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Slow you roll, Simon. Our parabatai bond doesn't inform me of any of what happened to him."

"Right.." Simon took in a large breath before releasing it slower. He was evidently just as panicked. And for proof, his voice through the blurred communication sounded overly shaking. "Long story short, a demon attempted to attack me, Jace dashed in my direction in order to eliminate it but before he could make a move, he got stabbed in the shoulder by a thrown blade... By all means, I couldn't see the one who's behind this given that I got myself into a fight with the creature.. which I did kill, eventually."   
Alec could almost hear Simon's lips corners twist up in sheepish pride.   
"Oh, and um.. We tried to activate his iratze rune, we even called out to the sole warlock in our team but it didn't.. it's not working."

His eyes glazed over Magnus whose face was tensed up as he wrestled to bestow his remaining energy in sealing his wards around Alicante. Alec took sight of the blue blazes of magic glowing slightly brighter, flickering out the shattered windows.

"Alec, I need your help. Now!"   
Magnus yelped, fingers curling at the tips in struggle.

"Stop the bleeding and wait for my signal."   
Alec ordered, waiting for a reply before switching off his earpiece connection and heading to give a hand to the warlock.

"I'm on it."


End file.
